Chocolate & Kisses
by mercscilla
Summary: Late at night Elizabeth wants to enjoy some sweets but John wants to enjoy her...


Title: Cocolate & Kisses

Rating: M

Spoiler: From 'The Rising' to 'The Siege Part 3'

Summery: Late at night Elizabeth wants to enjoy some sweets but John wants to enjoy her...

A/N: This is the result of a talk between Kat and me and it's my second not-for-under-18 story but as if this warning would stop teens from reading it (looks pointly). My muse was in a whicked mood...

Chocolate & Kisses

Night had come to Atlantis. The only sound were the soft waves of the ocean, swashing against the docks. It was one of these rare nights when no enemy was lurking in the shadows and Atlantis was truely peaceful.

John was standing outside, leaned against a pillar, arms crossed loosely, while he was watching the stars.

'_It's been a long year._' He knew that the next one wouldn't be easier. But he was not alone. New teammates, friends and some being even more than friends. Yes, if he thought about it...

'_Elizabeth is definitly the last catergory._' He grinned as he remembered several occasions on which they had come closer to something more than just friends. Especially the one as he came back from his suicide mission and she had hugged him. She had clinged to him and he had to reassure her that he was ok. She was one of the few things that made his new life here in Atlantis worthwhile. And what a feisty lady she was, his Elizabeth. He enjoyed their sparring matches immensly. Not once she had disappointed him, no, she stood her ground.

'_Has to be the diplomat in her_,' John mused. '_Poor earth politicians. They never stood a chance_.'

The quiet 'swoosh' of the door opening pulled him from his thoughts. Slightly he turned his head and was a little surprised at the sight. A totally relaxed Elizabeth, from the tousled hair to the cute slippers, scanned the balcony carfully.

John tensed. It was only a matter of time, of seconds, before she would spot him. But nothing happened. Apparently satisfied Elizabeth nodded and pattered towards the railing.

It was only then as the soft, slightly reddish light of one of the moons fell across her that John noticed the bowl and bag she carried. Gently she set both on one of the benches, took a seat and began to unpack her bag.

'_What is she_...?' John was confused. Elizabeth had never behaved this mysterious. It just wasn't her. '_I need to know what's going on_,' he thought. But before he could make his presence known Elizabeth unwrapped her last item.

John blinked once. Then twice. '_Candysticks? What does she want with candysticks?_' Now he was more than confused. '_Looks like I have to wait to find out_...' Slowly he retreated further into the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was simply happy. No Wraith sucking around, no new encountered enemies, just the peaceful city of Atlantis she called home.

'_Home_...' Elizabeth smiled. This was beginning to be more of a home to her than Earth had ever been. For the first time in months she wasn't in hurry. Instead she took her time picking out the items she needed.

'_One year_.' There was her last and most important item. '_I had to wait one year for this_.'

Almost respectfully she lifted the bowl. '_Mmh, now all I need is an isolated place_...' She tapped her finger against the bowl. The office... na, too obvious. No, maybe... the westend... yes, no one would suspect her to be there at this hour.

Elizabeth packed her items up and sneaked through the desert halls of Atlantis, every once in a while stopping and listening if someone was near. But she reached her destination without interruptions.

Scanning one last time the area but finding no lost human, Elizabeth let her her guard finally down. She walked to one of the benches. '_If one of the others could see my right know_...'

What she didn't know was that a certain Colonel was already watching her.

Elizabeth surveyed her little midnight snack. '_Oh, where to begin. Decisions, decisions_...' Still holding the candysticks in her hand she chose a chocolate. Her favourite savor. And all for her.

Slowly Elizabeth brought the sweetness to her lips, her eyes slipping shut as her senses were overwhelmed with the sweet, thick scent of the candy.

Tentatively she swirled her tongue around it, catching it slightly bitter taste and... '_God, this is heaven_...'

In the shadows John stood rooted to his spot. He couldn't move, didn't want to move except his eyes. They followed Elizabthe's every swirl, not blinking once and as she gave the candy one last, long lick and slipped it into her mouth John almost groaned.

'_What she could do to some parts of my candy_...' This was better than every damn fantasy he ever had about her. She moaned soflty as the candy melted in her mouth and John tightened his grip on the pillar in response. He was getting hard, turned on from just seeing Elizabeth literally making love to her sweets.

'_Damn_,' he swore. His blood pounded in his ears and all he could think about was Elizabeth, seated infront of him, looking ready to be ravished.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly, still caught up in the chocolate-bliss, and looked down at the candysticks in her hand. She grinned wickedly, glanced thoughtfully at the bowl and then dipped one stick into the chocolate sauce.

John snapped his eyes shut, his control slipping away at a great speed. '_Don't look, just don't look_...' But when a low, sucking sound was heard they flew open and he lost it nearly then and there.

Carefully Elizabeth had lifted the chocolate covered stick to her lips, just in time catching a drop, and had begun to suck and lick off the chocolate, all the while making these small delightful noises that sent a volley of shivers down his spine.

In his mind he saw Elizabeth, kneeling before him, wearing nothing, except a smile. She reached up, grasped his penis and engulfed him with her lips... John swallowed another moan.

Elizabeth took her time removing the chocolate from the stick. It was naughty but for tonight she didn't want it any other way. Tonight she wouldn't be Dr. Weir but Elizabeth, a wanton woman who wanted to have fun.

She felt a sudden rush of wetness between her legs as she thought about a certain Colonel and what she would like to do with him. While swirling her tongue around the tip of the candy she imagined it was John whom she was sucking off.

'_Mmhh, John and chocolate_...' She moaned low in her throat and his name escaped her lips. "John..."

John lost it completely. He groaned.

Elizabeth froze.

"Who's there?" With a pop she let the stick go.

A low growl was the answer.

Warily she watched the shadows. "Who's there?" She asked again.

Slowly the outline of John became visible, hands balled to fists and his eyes flared with passion she had never seen before.

Elizabeth blushed, her mind was racing. '_Oh my god, he saw me_...'

He didn't say a word, just stared at her and the candy stick. Elizabeth wanted to put the candy aside but the warning growl he released made her breath hitch in her throat.

"Don't stop." His hoarse voice left no room for arguments. "Suck it."

Her blush deepened but her desire was stronger. Tonight it was all or nothing.

Not averting her eyes she put the candy back to her mouth, her tongue poked out and gave the stick a suggestive long lick. Her embarressment forgotten.

This time John didn't try to stop the groan. "God... Elizabeth..." He stalked over to her and kneeled right in front of her, his hands on her tights watching her with a predatory look.

Through half lidded eyes Elizabeth watched him, heard and felt his fast ragged breathing, his eyes glued on her lips.

Feeling bolder Elizabeth sucked half of the stick in her mouth. John grasped her tights, his breath fast and heavy, his eyes glazing over.

Elizabeth felt the heat of his gaze burning her, his dark eyes smoldering with an intensity that made her try to squirm against the wet feel growing between her legs but John's hand held them apart.

"Do you have an idea what you're doing to me?" He wishpered. "You make me hard, Elizabeth. So damn hard..." She whimpered at his words.

He reached for her free hand, tacking it in his and guiding it to his hard lenght. "That's your doing..."

"Oh God..." She shivered and moaned as she encountered his shaft, the stick slipped out of her mouth. "John... you're... so hard...," she panted. She stroke him once, twice and that was enough to make John snap.

Hauling Elizabeth forward he took her lips in a bruising kiss, tasting her, tasting the remaining chocolate, devouring her, his hands pulling and gripping in her hair. Her hands flew to his forearms, digging in his flesh. Pulling him closer and closer. The candystick felt to the ground, forgotten.

Elizabeth groaned as John pulled her head back biting, licking and sucking his way down her throat, over her pulsing venes, and lower... Suddenly he stopped and drew back. She whimpered at the loss and tried to pull him back.

"Look at me," he told her huskily and slowly her clouded eyes locked with his brown ones. The look in them made Elizabeth's desire flare.

John held her eyes as one hand released her hair and made its way to the bowl. He coated one finger with chocolate sauce and lifted it to her lips.

"Lick."

Elizabeth grasped his hand gently, closed her lips around his finger and swirled the tip of her tongue over it, softly licking off the chocolate. She hummed and the vibrations went straight to John's groin.

Not once Elizabeth took her eyes off John's face, his jaw set tight and teeth gritted as she licked his finger from base to tip. John didn't thought it was possible but he felt himself harden even more.

His eyes darkened as Elizabeth sucked off the last drop of chocolate and removed his finger from her mouth with an audible pop, giving him one last loving lick.

Elizabeth gave a squeal of shock as John turned them around, forcefully wiped the bench clean of everything except the bowl, laid Elizabeth down, settled between her legs and leaned over her. His hot breath and the primal look sending a new wave of arousal through her.

"I want you, Elizabeth." She gasped as his hand reached for the buttons of her top. Slowly he beared her to his hungry eyes, his hands and kisses caressing every inch of skin they could reach, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The fire of passion and lust.

As the top felt apart, trapping her arms at her side, Elizabeth blushed again and tried to hide herself but John grasped her wrists.

"No, don't." John released her wrists and traced with one fingertip her collarbone. "God, Elizabeth, you're so... beautiful..." As he slid his palms down his eyes watched her face intently and as he slightly brushed against the swell of her breast Elizabeth moaned and arching her back trying to push further in his hands. "John...," she sighed.

He grasped her pants, sliding them down her long legs, never taking his eyes off her. He followed the lines of her body with his fingers, making their blood sing with desire. As he leaned down and kissed his way from her legs to her chest, grazing her flesh with his teeth, gently nipping and biting at her nipples, Elizabeth whimpered and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Elizabeth." He enclosed her right breast with one hand, gently squeezing it, gently rubbing over the nipple. "I want you to see what I'm doing to you...," he whispered. The dark blue of her eyes, clouded with desire and passion, met his equally dark ones.

Carefully he lifted the bowl and dripped chocolate sauce over her belly. Elizabeth breath hitched as the cool chocolate hit her skin, slowly trickling down her core, making her shudder. Her hips jerked as the sweet hit her little nub and John smirked.

"I haven't had my dessert yet..." Her eyes widened. '_He wouldn't_...?' Before she even could open her mouth to protest John had slid down the lenght of her body until his head was the same level as her pelvis. One last time he glanced at her flushed face, arching for her, barely able to control his desire to take her.

Elizabeth lost the ability to think as John sucked, licked and bit her as if she was his first meal in years. She shuddered at the feel of his warm tongue pushing into her, clutched his disheveld hair, felt hot molten lava gathering in her belly and arched of the bench as the sensation of the cold chocolate and John's hot tongue became too much.

"Ohhhh, Jo... god..."

She cried out as his head drove against her wet, chocolate covered core. Parting her soft folds, eating her and the chocolate. It was merciless attack on all of her nerves demanding her release. John knew Elizabeth was near. Her head thrown back, her body glowing and her voice... oh, her sweet voice begging him...

"Oh goddd,... Jo-oohn... please... please..."

Her orgasm hit her like a hurricane, wave after wave rocking her body, every part of her body centered on John's tongue as he licked her over and over again.

Before John could register it Elizabeth had reserved her positions, sitting on his belly, his naked sweet goddess, no trace of the shy doctor. She slowly licked her lips, eliciting a choked groan from him. This time she kissed him fiercely, their tongues dueling as they tired to consume eachother.

Feeling his erection, she began gently to rock back and forth, never breaking their kiss, swallowing his groaning and hissing, moaning deep in her throat at the taste of him and the remaining chocolate, her hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Take it off," she spoke against his lips. As soon as he had lost his shirt Elizabeth flicked her tongue across his pulse, pressed open hot mouthed kisses to his throat, his chest, burning John, making him squirm.

Reaching for his waistband Elizabeth pulled the zipper down, giving John a whicked smile before snaking her hands inside and grasping him. Simultaneous they moaned. His hard penis, throbbing in her hands, was feeling like velvet covered steel, her fingers like his paradise.

"Elizabeth... I can't... I won't last...," John pleaded but she hushed him. "Let me..." John's head felt back, he gripped the bench and tried unsuccessfully to be quiet as Elizabeth engulfed him, a searing, scoriching sensation at the tip of his penis.

"Je-es-us!"

He hissed as his hips jerked towards her lips, pushing himself further into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, sucked and licked it like her candystick, taking all of him in her mouth. He felt himself nearing the point of no return but he didn't want to pass it alone. John sat up and pulled her off him, groaning as his penis left her warmth.

"I need you. Now!" he growled before pushing her onto him. They moaned in pure bliss. She arched against his chest as he buried his head in her hair. He was filling her like no one had ever before, her muscles contracting around him.

Together they rocked, rode to their release, her hands tangled in his hair, his gripping her waist. They wrere obvious to the world around them. One hand grasped her neck, tilting it back to look in her eyes. The burning fire of passion and desire she saw made her thightening her grip on his erection. John's eyes narrowed at her action and he flicked his thumb against her clitoris. The pressure, the heat, the pleasure... filling them with incomparable ecstay.

"Come for me, Elizabeth." He felt her tensing, her eyes went wide at him and then suddenly she was there, crying out his name as she came for the second time, more powerful than the first. Clenching around him, gripping his shoulders, arching her back, whimpering as felt John being still hard in her.

She locked her eyes with John's, her body still trembling and pulling at John. She pushed hard down on him and he groaned. It was too much, almost painfully, every nerve ending in his body was on fire, every muscle was taut and strung to breaking point. He flipped her around, grounding his hips against her, pressing her down on the bench. Elizabeth craddled his head in her hands, touching her forehead to his.

"I love you, John."

John closed his eyes, overwhelmed with emotions, his heart reaching out to her. "God... Eliz...a...beth..." His last restraint broke and he slamed into her. She pulled his mouth to her, her soul wrenching kiss sending him over the edge and into heaven. John moaned, buried his head in her hair and slowly collapsed on Elizabeth as she wrapped her arms around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A soft breeze drifted over their heated bodies, wrapped together as only lovers can be, their hearts slowly calming down. Elizabeth run her fingers through his hair while John tenderly caressed her skin, his head resting on her chest and he tightened his embrace as he felt her tremble.

"Cold?"

Elizabeth laughed softly. "No... It's something else that makes me shiver..."

John raised his head to look at her and lifted a eyebrow. "What could that be...?" He fingertips began to tickle her flesh and he grinned as he felt Elizabeth squirm. "Jo..." Her words were stopped as John pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. She moaned softly as she surrendered to his kiss.

"Lets find somewhere more comfortable." His kisses moved to her ear and he slightly sucked at it. "There's still enough chocolate for a second dessert..." He drew back and smirked at her.

Elizabeth looked up at him with mock indignation. "Colonel!" But then she an evil twinkling appeared in her eyes. "This time it's my dessert." John groaned and stood up, pulling her with him. "My room. It's nearer."

They dressed quickly and John picked the bowl up while Elizabeth packed her bag. Not once stopping their touching and smiling at each other. They went to the door but John stopped, took her hand in his and dropped a kiss on its back. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

"I love you, too." Tears gathered in her eyes and she smiled, gripping his hand tightly. She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Lets go to our room, John."

Together they left the balcony, leaving a slight chocolate scent behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rodney stormed in Elizabeth's office.

"Where is the cocolate sauce, Elizabeth? I know we have..." His words trailed of as he saw the empty bowl sitting on the desk, a grinning John sitting right beside it.

Rodney looked from John to Elizabeth who blushed slightly. He paled.

"Oh no, you haven't..." Elizabeth's bluch deepened.

He stumbled out of the office, mumbling under his breath. "This is so... uagh. I lost my innocence..."

John leaned down and gave Elizabeth a mind-blowing kiss. "What's next? Raspberry sirup?"

Fin


End file.
